


the final bag

by larry_hystereks



Series: fictober - '17 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fictober, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: "we’re both last minute candy shopping and you are not allowed to grab the last chocolate variety pack I’ll fight you"





	the final bag

His mom’s gonna kill him.

Dan’s sure of it.

He had one job, one super easy thing that he’d promised his mother he’d do for her, arguably the only thing he’s promised he’d do her all week, and he’s gonna screw it up.

_Will you grab a bag of sweets for the weekend, Daniel? I want to make sure we have something for the kids in the neighborhood._

_Yeah, don’t worry about it, I’ll get it._

That was Sunday night, back when his mom entered his room when he was half way through a bag of doritos and a Zelda marathon.

He’d gone through the school week, only thinking about the bag of sweets when he’d already arrived home after classes, after he'd already settled into his bed, too late, he'd tell himself, just do it tomorrow, you have time.

Well tomorrow came and now it’s the night before Halloween and his mother is going to bloody murder him.

It was already nearly ten at night, he’d been lounging in the living room watching videos on his laptop, comfortably curled up, when he was hit with a sudden spike of adrenaline.

The candy.

He had gotten off the couch so quickly his laptop nearly went flying across the room, his limbs flapping about as he tried to stand. He ran to the kitchen, grabbing his car keys from the counter and his hoodie that was still perched over the dining chair.

He threw on the hoodie, stumbling over himself through the hallway as he quickly slips on his trainers.

Dan gets himself into his car as quickly as possible, peeling out of the driveway with an obnoxiously loud squeak that he prays didn’t wake up his mother.

He’s not even sure where he’s going at this point, half the stores are already closing for the night. He hunches over the steering wheel, peering out his windshield trying to see any stores with lights on.

He’s four seconds from bursting into frustrated tears when he sees it, a twenty-four hour shop, lights still brightly illuminated calling him towards it like a sweet-filled beacon.

Dan whips his car into the parking lot, parking the car across three spots in the nearly empty lot and slams the door, speed walking into the shop.

The bright florescent lights make him wince, his eyes frantically searching for any indication of where the bags of Halloween sweets would be.

He sees a pumpkin shaped sign hanging a few aisles away and follows it, heart pounding away so loudly he worries he’s going to have a bippin' heart attack.

Dan turns the corner of the aisle only to see a young man, a bit taller than Dan wearing a soft red flannel shirt, standing there, carefully placing the last bag of sweets into his shopping basket.

“Oh fuck no,” Dan says a bit too loudly.

The man startles and turns to look at Dan, confusion written all over his face as the younger boy stalks towards him, finger pointed at him.

"Listen, I’m sure you’re nice and all,” Dan says, breathing a bit heavily, “but I’m gonna need you to hand over the bag of candy.”

The man blinks at him, Dan noticing as he gets closer just how worried his bright blue eyes are.

“I-” he says, the northern voice filling Dan's ears. “I’m sorry, what?”

Dan sighs, pointing at the bag of candy in the man’s till.

“The sweets,” he reiterates. “I need them.”

“Wha- So do I?”

Dan stares at the man, fighting back the strong urge to stomp his foot like a child throwing a tantrum accompanied by a very age inappropriate whine. 

“Come on can’t you just go somewhere else?”

The man lets out a surprised laugh and Dan ignores the flippy feeling he gets in his stomach when he hears the sound. He’s supposed to be angry at him, not finding him cute, god he is cute isn't he? Look at those shoulders. Dan shakes his head, christ he's tired. 

“Can’t you?” the stranger asks, now looking more amused than startled that a younger guy is arguing with him over a bag of a candy.

The man starts walking away and Dan follows close behind.

“No, listen, please?” Dan says, borderline begging, “my mom’s gonna be so pissed at me.”

“Is she now?” The guy asks, smirking at Dan.

Dan blushes, angrily following him all the way to the front of the shop where the man sets down his few items at the cash register so he can pay for them.

“What do you want for it?” Dan tries. “I can pay you double for it.”

The cashier barely glances up at the two men, scanning the items in tired boredom.

The man spares Dan a glance but nothing further as Dan continues to ramble away.

“Oh my god are you serious, you’re serious,” Dan says, “come on you look like a nice young guy? Right? Don’t you want to, I don’t know, help out other nice young guys?”

The cashier looks up at Dan, with what looks like disgust on his face.

Dan looks at the stranger who’s blushing now and Dan’s eyes widen.

“Oh god, not like that,” he sputters, he looks at the cashier, “we’re not- I’m not trying to-” he looks back at the man, “not that you aren’t- you know- oh my god- I’m just- _fuck_.”

The man pays for his items, looking between Dan and the cashier awkwardly. He thanks the confused cashier, walking away as he begins to leave the store.

Dan gives the cashier an apologetic glance before following behind the man, an apology already bubbling on his lips.

He doesn’t make it out though, as the man stops short, turning so quickly that Dan nearly rams right into him.

Dan stares at the mans bright eyes, trying to figure out just how many different colors they are, blue, yellow, green, maybe?

“Here,” the man says, cutting into Dan’s thoughts. Dan looks down to see the bag of purchased sweets being held out in between them.

“Take it.”

“I- What?” Dan stutters. “No.”

“No?” the man laughs. “You just tried to fight me over it in aisle five and now you don’t want it?”

Dan blushes harshly.

“I can’t just take it from you, you bought it.”

Dan watches as the man’s expression softens, a small smile forming on his face.

“I want you to have it,” he says. “Don’t want your mother to get mad at you, yeah?”

Dan takes the bag of candy from the stranger, blinking at him once.

“I’m going to hug you now.” Dan says.

“Wha-” the words die on the man’s lips as Dan wraps him a tight warm hug.

Dan’s tired, exhausted really, and he owes this beautiful stranger his entire life for saving him from his mother’s disappointment.

The man pats Dan awkwardly on the back, red as a tomato when Dan pulls away.

“Thank you,” Dan says, “I’d kiss you too, but you might not be into that.”

The man somehow blushes harder, laughing with a scratch at the back of his head.

“Well if I would’ve known that, I would’ve given it to you right away.”

This time it’s Dan that blushes.

“Oh god, I’m way too tired for late night flirting,” Dan says. “You are flirting right? Shit, you probably aren’t this is so awkward, I’m going to leave before you change your mind about the sweets.”

He power walks past the stranger and through the door, only stopping when he hears a “wait!” being called out from behind him.

It’s the stranger and Dan turns, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“You want the sweets back now don’t you?” Dan sighs.

The man chuckles.

“No, no,” he says. “But maybe your name? And a number?”

Dan’s mouth falls open on its own in surprise.

“Uh, yeah, um, I’m Dan,” he says, trying to control his smile, “and you are?”

“Phil,” the man, Phil, says. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Dan sighs a laugh, nodding his head, thinking how absurd today’s events turned out to be.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, too.” Dan replies.

They share a smile and Dan can't help but think about how glad he is that Phil was here, even if he was trying to buy that last bag of Halloween candy. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still taking spooky/fall/halloween prompts for fictober!


End file.
